


Rule of Love

by seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Coming of Age, Dubious Consent, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: To rule, Crown Prince Chanyeol undergoes a rite of initiation to be one step closer to the throne, and he chose Baekhyun to do it with.





	1. To Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!
> 
> This is just a prompt I had in mind for a while and I decided to write it for Valentine's Day. It will only have 2 chapters it will have explicitly mature and triggering themes or topics that some might find uncomfortable. SO PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND WARNINGS! I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can. Happy Valentine's day again and enjoy reading!!! Do check out my other works too.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: The characters are not mine and are just used as a point of reference for the plot. READ THE TAGS! THESE CONTAINS THEMES THAT SOME MAY FIND DISTURBING OR EXPLICIT! REMEMBER THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION!

It was the night before his rite of passage into manhood. It is a necessary step for him to take, to be closer to taking over his father, the emperor. It was a process put in place by emperors before him, probably, it was put in place as an excuse to bed partners and sate the soon-to-be emperors' sexual needs.

A crown prince, the next in line for the throne, must engage in his first sexual act when he comes of the age of 18 or if there is an urgent need to prepare the next emperor to take over. It sounded more sexual than symbolic actually, but it was a necessary step put in place to those who wish to take over the throne. For crown prince Chanyeol, it was for the latter reason, the current emperor, his father, is still in power and relatively healthy. However, the emperor is feeling his years wane due to his age, and he is adamant to have the next in line be prepared.

So here is Chanyeol, 16 years of age, in his bed contemplating the current happenings of his life. He is determined to take over the throne, driven by his hatred towards his father. Nobody knows of this, that Chanyeol loathes his own father but it is common knowledge among members of the royal family, the council of elders or even the royal servants that hatred or greed runs deep among the members of the royal family.

Chanyeol was the 14th child, of the emperor, along with 3 more" out of a total of 31 children. His mother was the 6th concubine of the emperor which meant that while his mother was pregnant with him, the emperor impregnated 3 more concubines at the same time. This did not bother Chanyeol as a child, but when his mind matured, it disgusted him. He, along with his half-brothers and sisters was a witness to the emperor's sick ways.

The only thing that consoled him was his loving mother who sheltered him from everything. The emperor having many children from different women did not come without its consequences. Concubines coming from wealthy families often raise or groom their children, especially sons, to be the next emperor by any means. This resulted in chaos which eventually led to doing assassinations, accusations and all sorts of nefarious schemes.

Thankfully, both Chanyeol and his mother came out unscathed. The chaos that passed resulted in some of the male heirs to the throne dying or banished leaving Chanyeol to be the only male heir to the throne while his older sisters were married off to allies of their nation to gain more strategic advantages, he reckons the same fate awaits her younger sisters. Also, with Chanyeol being the only male successor, the emperor continued bedding with other women to have more male heirs, and Chanyeol's mother was no exception. The emperor does not usually care for any of his children nor concubines, they were just mere pawns for him to use for his benefit, not even for the empire which explains the reason why the emperor had concubines, and none of them were made to be an empress. 

Chanyeol turned a blind eye to these things as he focused on the happiness of his mother, but when his mother became pregnant for the second time, everything felt as it was going downhill for Chanyeol. His mom's pregnancy was full of complications from the start, and the royal doctors had no way of helping her through it. In light of this, his mother was determined to give his second child a chance in life while Chanyeol helped him through it. When it was time for his mother to give birth, everything changed, there was so much blood. His mom and his younger brother did not make it. 

It was devastating for Chanyeol as he mourned the death of his mother and brother. The worst part of it was, nobody, not even the emperor offered comfort for him except his personal servants. People just seemed to go on with their lives, as if his mother never existed. Chanyeol was still in the palace and was served well all because he is the next heir, nothing more, nothing less. It made him sick that during the burial of his mother, the emperor was elsewhere bedding young women but would later then suffer the same fate as his mother because many of them die during the pregnancy or childbirth simply because they were too young or they went into depression.

Now, years later, here he is. Determined to take the throne and make things right. He did contemplate to seek vengeance by blood, but he knows, that his mother would be disappointed in him, so what better way to hurt his father than to undo or change some of the ways the emperor should govern when he is in power. The emperor is already old anyway; it would not take long before he dies and pays the price of his crimes in hell. All he has to do is to follow the process and be patient. 

Now, he just has to go through the coming of age ceremony. He does admit that he is nervous and for a good reason. He knows that he does not have any experience with engaging in coitus, but the ceremony requires the council to witness the act. This is to ensure that the ceremony is executed correctly. So it is truly unnerving and awkward. The council usually needs to witness these things when an heir goes through the coming of age rite or marriage consummations between members of the royal family and strategic partners.

The royal doctor and several servants will also be in the same room during the entire duration of the rite. They have the responsibility of examining the royal family's partner at the end of the act to check if the female partner's hymen was torn or if the male carrier's birth canal was opened for the first time as indicated by blotches of blood. It was required that sexual partners of the royal family must be a virgin and is capable of bearing an offspring during these ceremonies. If at the end of the act, it was proven that the partner is not a virgin or not a carrier, they could face execution.

With all these thoughts, Chanyeol did not realize that he fell asleep only to be awakened the next morning by his servants telling him to prepare for his big day. He tries to drag his time a bit longer, but the elders seem to be getting impatient, so after lunch, he was immediately lead to a room by the royal servants. The room was brightly lit and before him was a row of men and women which he presumes were candidates for him to choose from to be his partner.

They were all wearing a thin white robe and had their heads down to show reverence towards the prince upon the announcement of his arrival. He tentatively goes over their features, and he has to give some credit to the people who chose them because they're all physically appealing. The head of servants then commanded them to raise their heads and face the front then by the corner of his eyes, Chanyeol saw him. Soft brown hair, milky white skin, kissable pink lips and cute droopy but fearful eyes.

He was entranced in an instant, unfamiliar feelings were stirring up inside him, and it was all because of this boy. He noticed that the boy seemed to be more nervous now that Chanyeol's attention was on him while Chanyeol also was too distracted that he failed to hear the head servant order these people to strip off their robes. Now Chanyeol was in front of naked men and women, he takes his time to rake his eyes with each one, but none of them could compare to the pull that the particular boy had on him. Chanyeol is 16, but he was already past his puberty so by all means, he can feel attracted to someone. 

If his face and stature were angelic, the boy's body was very sinful. An expanse of healthy white skin with hardly any kind of body hair aside from his pubic region, meaty thighs, lithe torso, and a very perky butt. Chanyeol had to voice out his choice right away before his growing arousal will be evident. He then announced the boy as his choice. Chanyeol could see the surprise on the boy's face and the growing fear written on it.

Chanyeol promptly leaves the room not able to handle seeing the look of fear from the boy's eyes. From what he can tell, they are about the same age, and that the fear in the boy's eyes was the same look he had the day his mother passed away.

Chanyeol shakes away the memory as he was escorted by the servants to prepare for the ceremony. After his mother's death, he was so alone and that he hated the look of pity he receives from others. Some people were even enjoying his state because they silently wished for him to give in to depression and be too emotionally unstable to take power. So, from then on, he closed himself up from others never let them get the satisfaction of seeing him vulnerable but, by doing this, he loses proper control over his emotions at times or that he is unable to feel other emotions like the emotions he felt for the boy earlier. It was an extraordinary feeling, but he is still unsure of what it meant or what to do with it. He is attracted, but there is something more that he could not properly grasp.

He will find out sooner or later. Maybe he might find the answer during the ceremony.


	2. To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Shameless underage smut ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised for this fic to be 2 chapters but it felt too lengthy so I split it further. The next chapter to this will be the epilogue. Also, thank you for the kudos, comments and bookmarks! Enjoy!

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, he is currently just outside the room where the ceremony is to take place. He knows that inside, the royal doctor and the elders are inside waiting for him, more importantly, that beautiful boy. He gives a quick nod over to the servants by the door for them to announce his arrival and to open the door.

As soon as he enters, everyone in the room bows towards his direction, except but one. There in the middle of the room was a bed surrounded by four high pillars holding the roof. The columns were strategically placed to mimic the four cardinal directions namely north, south, east, and west; the four corners of the empire. So, whoever is on the bed would have to represent the motherland; beautiful, fertile and untainted only for the emperor or his heirs to exploit and proliferate. A form of symbolism of sorts. The boy that caught Chanyeol's eyes is now currently on that bed waiting for him, covered in a thin sheet of cloth, hands and legs bound by silk sheets on each column.

Chanyeol clenches his fist from within the robes and grits his teeth behind his lips upon the horrific sight. He fights the urge to cut the restraints because he cannot afford to lose face in front of the elders. This is the procedure in place, he has to go through it if he wants to succeed his father and hopefully make it right for the boy he has to go through it with. 

He made his way towards the bed in confident strides but stopped halfway when the head of the elders stood up and spoke.

"You're highness, it is an honour to be a witness to your coming of age rite despite it being too early for your age. We recognize that you're too young and inexperienced to do such an act so we would have to let you drink this." The head elder motions for one of the servants to come forward.

On the servant's hand is a vial of purple liquid.

"This, your highness, is what we call an aphrodisiac. It will help you have the boost that you need to go through with ritual. Your partner also took one of this for him to be stimulated in preparation for you. It'll be less awkward for both of you and be less painful for your partner since it is his first time."

Chanyeol remains stoic and mumbles a 'thank you' before taking the vial and drinking it in one go. 

With the crown prince downing the whole vial, the servants and elders go to their respective places while Chanyeol immediately feels the concoction taking effect, his body is on fire. As he approaches the bed, he could see the rapid rise and fall of the sheets, the slight tugs on the restraints, and the sight of sweat and discomfort from the boy's beautiful face. Chanyeol's rational mind is at the very back of his mind at this point, replaced by the carnal desire for the boy who is as equally aroused as him.

Chanyeol faintly hears the head elder announce the start of the ceremony. The servants immediately get into their positions, bowing their heads, face against the floor for they are not allowed to look; only the elders and royal doctor. Two servants, one on each side of the crown prince, start to remove his robes facing away and once that was done, Chanyeol is naked in the middle of the room. Standing tall and proud.

Chanyeol might be sixteen, but his body is muscular, a result of the physical and combat training he indulged in as a responsibility but also to get his mind of things after the death of his mother. It was a sight to behold, body rippled with muscles, his arousal evident by the sight of large girth and impressive length and yet still not fully grown. 

Chanyeol then kneels down at the foot of the bed where he can distinctly hear the boy's ragged breaths, clearly under the effect of the drug. He then pulls the thin sheet off to reveal the boy to be in a thin, white robe. With confidence spurred on by the drug, he extends a hand to untie the boy's robe and pulls it open. Chanyeol's breath hitches upon the sight that greets him. The boy's body is as truly beautiful.

He could feel his arousal twitch at sight, the boy's legs were wide open, held open by the restraints. Everything was exposed before him, the crown prince sees the beautiful curves, healthy thighs, a shorter but girthy cock, and his tight hole oozing with self-lubrication. It was an obscene sight as his own cock twitch involuntarily.

He has limited knowledge of the opposite sex nor male carriers, but he knows that both get wet when aroused or when they give birth. The most sexual experience he had aside from masturbating is when he walked into one of his older half-brothers, Taecyeon, having sex with another guy. Taecyeon was the only sibling of Chanyeol that he liked, he was a naturally good person. Taecyeon was a favourite candidate for the throne, but he was banished from the empire when the emperor and elders found out that he had been sleeping with a foreign diplomat named, Nickhun.

The elders and the emperor were not pleased with their union, especially that and gave Taecyeon was set to marry someone else, so he was given an ultimatum to either put an end to their relationship or to be banished. Taecyeon immediately chose the latter, and he was never heard of since then. Some say his lover brought him to his country and is living peacefully. The exodus of his beloved brother contributed to Chanyeol's emotional distraught; added to the death of his mother. But regarding coitus, Chanyeol unknowingly walked into them and his lover on one evening, when he had his usual nightmares about his mother's death. 

Chanyeol had witnessed the moment his older brother thrusting into his lover as he climaxed into him while his lover moans silently as his legs buckled on either side of Taecyeon's shoulder. Chanyeol was confused, and he could feel something starting to burn inside of him at that moment. He watched in silence between the slightly opened sliding doors as his brother pulled out from his lover who seemed to have fallen asleep. The moment Taecyeon stood up, Chanyeol softly called out to him and after that Taecyeon gave him 'The Talk.' It is safe to say that Chanyeol left his brother's room with more questions than answers; answers that he will find out now that he is about to do it.

Chanyeol was about to do what he saw from that time when the doctors called for his attention.

"Your Highness, before you start, I would advise that you have to pull back your foreskin to penetrate with better ease. I know it is very sensitive, but it is the best method for both of you since this is both your first time. I have already oriented your partner on what to do so no need to worry about him and just focus on what you are most comfortable with, highness.  
"Take your time, Highness, and after you finish, I would have to check your partner if his birth canal was successfully opened for the first time then you can take him again as many times as you have to for both of you to rid yourself of the effects of the aphrodisiac." The doctor instructs with no regard for the explicitness of his language but Chanyeol could careless.

With a nod as a gesture of understanding, he then kneels and situates himself in between the boy's spread legs. He briefly makes eye contact with him, their eyes seem to speak a thousand words, but what resounds is Chanyeol's silent apology towards the boy, and despite the fear in the boy's eyes, the boy smiles to let him know that it was okay and that he is ready.

Chanyeol then breaks eye contact and takes a deep breath as he shuffles closer towards the boy's soaking entrance. With a hiss, Chanyeol pulls at his foreskin slowly revealing the glistening bulbous head then giving his shaft a few strokes to then position it against the puckered rim. Chanyeol could visibly see the rim clench at the initial contact making him groan as the rim rubs against the sensitive head of his shaft.

Ignoring the hungry and anticipating eyes around them, Chanyeol slowly pushes himself in against the tight hole. One of the few things he learned from Taecyeon is that carriers, like his lover Nickhun, can be penetrated without preparation as long as they are already self-lubricating since their anatomy is designed to stretch in order to conceive and give birth, but it doesn't mean it wouldn't hurt during their first penetration or during childbirth. The ceremony, however, strictly forbids foreplay for the royal doctor to examine the partner accurately after.

Chanyeol could feel the boy tense around his cock as his walls are being stretched forcibly. He can hear him hiss and take deep breaths, probably to help him relax. Chanyeol is not faring any better, despite the slick making it easier for him, the friction between the boy's walls and the sensitive head of his cock is overwhelming as he continues to slowly push in with a hiss. 

The boy releases an involuntary moan as something along his walls get rubbed the crown prince's head, while the latter also releases a groan when he felt that his cock entered a tighter channel inside the boy, which probably his birth canal and he was only half way in. It felt like forever until Chanyeol could finally see and feel that he was fully seated inside the boy.

Chanyeol allows himself to get comfortable as he can still feel the boy clench around him; trying to adjust to the stretch. As he was doing this, he could feel the hungry eyes around him. Those hungry eyes directed to the boy before him. Chanyeol doesn't like it, so he hurriedly grabs both of the boy's legs from under the knees and drapes it around his hips despite the restraints. He remembers this position from what he saw with his brother and his lover.

He then bends forward, hovering over the smaller boy with his bigger frame before settling his head on one of the boy's shoulder like some sort of a way to cover him. Chanyeol then gets comfortable on his knees before whispering a soft sorry against the boy's ear. The boy was about to respond but was cut off when Chanyeol starts to thrust into him deep and slow.

The boy was helpless as he could only moan, gripping the sheets, and curl his toes all the while Chanyeol wantonly thrust into the boy.   
The crown prince alternately thrusting into fast and shallow; to deep and slow, his inexperience showing. The boy's walls constricting against the oversensitive head of his cock is not helping along with the glide of his foreskin with each push and pull. However, Chanyeol would not have it any other way, for he wants it to be over so that the others can leave.

The boy beneath him is delirious at this point with both almost at the point of climax. Their activity seemingly stretching into hours but in reality, it had only been barely past five minutes; their inexperience getting the best of them. The bed creaks under the crown prince's relentless thrusts, the boy's loud moans and Chanyeol's groans, muffled against the boy's shoulder fills the room. Everyone else in the room didn't matter.

The elders and the royal doctor intently watch and remained stoic but deep inside the sight of the boy under the prince, and the barely visible soaking hole stretched and around the prince's girth is doing things to them. Some of the servants were also battling the urge to take a look at the naked handsome crown prince.

As the familiar feeling in his gut is slowly about to explode, Chanyeol straightens up his torso and holds on to the boy's thighs as he lets himself get lost in the moment, letting the sensitivity of his arousal take over him. He rakes in the sight of his cock going in and out of the boy's hole, coated in the boy's slick as it drips down into the boy's discarded robe and some unto the sheets, staining them.

With one last thrust, Chanyeol lets out a loud moan as the walls around his cock clenches, tighter this time forcing him to resort to rolling his hips as he comes, presumably, directly into the boy's birth canal. It takes a minute before he regains his faculties and from him to stop spurting his seeds into the boy. Chanyeol felt sated, albeit, temporarily for he is still under the effects of the aphrodisiac, which means he is still hard. 

Already down from his high, he is still rolling his hips basking in the stimulation brought by the boy's walls. Chanyeol then switched his attention from his high to the boy who was still hard and moaning. The boy was tugging at the restraints and had tears on the corner of his eyes then the crown prince noticed that the boy did not have his own release; his cock twitching and it's head constrained within the foreskin, begging for a reprieve. Chanyeol was about to reach out for it when the doctor cleared his throat to catch his attention.

"Your Highness, I need to check on him."

Chanyeol reluctantly pulls out slowly out of the boy and sit on his haunches as watches slick and his cum drip out from the hole that clenches around nothing. He has to be honest, it was obscene but still arousing. The royal doctor then immediately takes a metal dish and situates it underneath the boy's bum to collect the cum. It takes a few awkward moments before the royal doctor was satisfied with the amount collected.

The doctor then takes a moment to look at the sample before he sees what he was looking for, a few blotches of blood. The doctor then shows it to the crown prince and the elders.

"It is confirmed that his Highness was able to breach the boy's birth canal and furthermore, the boy is indeed a carrier and now is deflowered."

The head elder then dismisses the royal doctor and his medical constituents before turning his attention towards the, still naked, crown prince.

"Congratulations your Highness, we, the council of elders recognize your status into manhood and as the successor to the emperor in due time. With regard to the boy, we advise you to bed him again as you please, as advised by the royal doctor to rid yourself both of the effects of the drug."

"Remember, your Highness, that you can keep him if you make him your first consort. If not, just order the guards to escort him out of the palace, and he will be given due payment for his sacrifice for the royal family and country. However, your Highness's choice of releasing him means that he will remain with the status of a mere citizen and cannot claim any affiliation with the royal family even if your union results to a child. The child cannot also declare affiliation to the royal family. We shall give you a week to make your decision, in the meantime, we will inform the emperor of the completion of your rite. Excuse us."

As the elders were leaving, Chanyeol could see lingering and hungry stares towards the naked boy. He could tell that the moment he chooses to let the boy go, some of the elders would surely take him for themselves and he did not like it. As the doors closed shut, he orders the remaining servants to untie the boy, the servants immediately scramble to do what they are told without looking into the crown princes' direction, and as soon as the boy is free he orders all the rest out of the room and to not let anyone in unless he orders otherwise.

Chanyeol sets his attention again on the boy who is trying to cover himself with his hands. He moves closer and gently pries the hands away as he silently spreads the boy's legs and settles in between them. The boy was still heavily affected by the drug but he can still see the fear in his eyes. 

"Have you ever touched yourself?"A sudden question.

The boy turns a bit more redder, but he answers. "N-no, your highness."

"Will you trust me tonight? I don't have any experience regarding this too, but will you trust me with your body tonight?" He asks but unaware that he is with a stoic expression which evokes more fear from the boy.

"Y-your Highness, my b-body is yours from the m-moment you chose me."

Chanyeol could only sigh because of course, he is the crown prince, he can claim anyone, but he does not feel comfortable with this kind of arrangement, especially with the boy. However, he needs to get them off from the effects of the drug.

"Okay, I need you to relax."

The crown prince then secures the boy's leg on each side of his hips again before tugging on his shaft as he slowly penetrates the tightening walls of the boy. It was the same sensation as before, but it felt smoother with some of his cum still inside and some oozing out from where they are connected. Once he was entirely in, he extends his right hand to grab on to the boy's own arousal and begins to withdraw his foreskin. He observes as the boy hisses and grip unto the sheets, his legs tighten along Chanyeol's waist, and along with his walls around Chanyeol's cock.

As soon as the glistening head was exposed, Chanyeol starts to pump the rigid shaft, and it doesn't take long before the boy starts cumming on his torso and the crown prince's hand. Chanyeol, at the moment, was mesmerized by the scene. When the prince observed that the boy's climax was waning away, he stops stroking and merely hovered over the boy.

"What is your name, boy?" He asks.

"B-Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, your Highness."

"Baekhyun..." It sounded nice on his ears and on his tongue. "Do you want to stay here?"

"I-I don't know your majesty?"

Chanyeol sighs. "Baekhyun, one thing to know about me is that I'm bad with my emotions and with my words. What I do and say may seem strange to most but there is a purpose behind it. I am broken inside. But with that aside, there is just something about you that intrigues me. I don't know what it is, but I want to find out. The elders gave me a week to decide if you would become my first consort, but I leave the decision to you. What do you say?"

Baekhyun remains quiet for a while as he was deep in thought, not even bothered by their current position, but the crown prince seemed unbothered too anyway and looked expectant.

"W-what would you have me do the whole week then, your Highness?"

"I am busy during the morn until noon with my duties, so you would have to say in my quarters for your own protection. During the nights, I would like to get to know you more and to be intimate with you again, until the day I have to make a decision for the elders." The prince states unabashedly.

Baekhyun was reluctant for a while but as he tries to remember the life he had earlier, one week with the prince would at least be one more week away from that life. The longer he would stay would also mean the more money they would have to pay him; another way of looking at it is if the crown prince decides to take him as his consort, he would not have to go back to his old life. All he needs to do would have to produce an heir which he knows he can if the crown prince says he would take him every night. The only downside is if he falls in love with the said royal, which he might have already budding feelings for.

"Y-yes, your Highness." He states.

There was a faint smile on the crown prince's face, albeit brief before he leans forward and nuzzles his face on one of Baekhyun's shoulders and whispers against the shell of his ear.

"Hold on to me, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun shakily wrapped his arms and legs around him as the royal starts to thrust into him, experimenting on a good rhythm and pace for both of them. Needless to say, the crown prince took Baekhyun for several rounds, exploring themselves in newfound intimate ways. This is new to them, they were inexperienced, but amid the fascination and throws of pleasure, there was something more in between the lines that they are about to discover.


	3. The Rule of Love (Final Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol finds out what it takes to rule and what does it have to do with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks! I really appreciate it. I would just like to acknowledge those who noticed how I awkwardly wrote the coming of age ceremony. That was intentional, for I wanted you to feel how awkward it might have felt for Chanyeol and Baekhyun, I see that it worked. I plan to adopt this kind of explicit/awkward way of writing for smut scenes. Haha 
> 
> More of my notes at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

The feeling of the warm water Baekhyun is immersed in is doing magic to his soothing his aching muscles. It is not easy tending to 10 energetic kids for a whole day, but he wouldn't have had it any other way for he wants to personally be with them as they grow. He did, however, have a dozen or so servants that help him with rearing them with the addition of his ever loving and doting emperor husband, Chanyeol.

You see, Chanyeol never took any other consort when he took over the throne ten years ago at the age of 16. It happened a few weeks after Chanyeol completed his coming of age ceremony and have decided to make Baekhyun his first consort. The emperor then was not feeling well due to age and stress catching up to him. It came to a shock to everyone in the palace when they saw the emperor's lifeless body on his bed with his face scrunched up, indicative of a painful death; a heart attack.

That was 10 years ago, as Baekhyun relaxes further into the royal hot spring, enjoying the feel of the water and the view of the mountains over the open balcony, he reminisces the final day for Chanyeol to decide if he'll make Baekhyun his first consort...

Chanyeol was wrapping up his afternoon studies with the royal tutor when a servant informed him that the emperor wanted to talk to him. He wasn't really in the mood when he was looking forward to spending the rest of the day with Baekhyun. This because during the whole duration of the week, he had been sleeping with Baekhyun, but after he is sated he makes an effort to talk to him. It was a strange arrangement, and Baekhyun was still a bit fearful on the first night after the ceremony but still allowed Chanyeol to touch him. After a few awkward rounds later, they talked with both learning a lot about each other.

Chanyeol learned that Baekhyun was from the very easternmost border of the empire, which is reportedly plagued by bandit attacks. It made sense that officials would take people to be used for the coming of age ceremony from the furthest reaches of the empire because should a member of the royal family choose to reject their partner during the rite, they could easily be thrown back to where they come from and never be heard of again.

Baekhyun was orphaned at the age of twelve when bandits raided their village where his parents were killed protecting him. The said boy lived deep in the Eastern woods, living off the land but does he does go to the nearest village at times to barter with merchants for goods he needed. It was actually how he ended up to becoming one of Chanyeol's choices for the ceremony. He was on his occasional trip down the village square when he caught the eye of the royal guards tasked to search for potential partners for Chanyeol's ritual with the promise of compensation.

Chanyeol, on his part, told Baekhyun of his equally horrendous past, the death of his beloved mother, and his burning hatred for his father. What he did not expect is for himself to actually breakdown and cry but even more, was pretty dainty hands wrapping up his form and a sweet voice telling him that everything will be okay and that it is okay for him to cry. Not minding the mess they have made, Chanyeol cried himself to sleep in the arms of a boy barely older than him; vulnerable but safe.

During those days, Baekhyun learned to be less fearful, to the crown prince at least, and be more open to him. He spent his mornings and afternoons busying himself with books and things that the crown prince provided him with while he remained confined in his room. The royal already warned him that it is risky for him to be going around the palace and end up attracting unwanted attention, especially that he is still but a citizen by status. Baekhyun used it also to reflect on the things that had been going on since he arrived in the palace, especially with the crown prince.

They were of the same age, but the crown prince is a few months younger and that despite being a royal, he had his share of sorrows and pain at a young age. Baekhyun felt for him especially the night he cried. He felt sympathy, fondness and the urge to take care of him. The feelings that were brought to light during their first encounter were getting stronger which he kept it guarded for now. So, he doesn't resist nor judge the crown prince's ways and instead keeps an open mind to it. By dusk, the waits for the crown prince and eat their supper together, engaging in casual conversation about their day where Baekhyun often successfully brings out the true crown prince, the child that was once lost amidst the chaos in his life. The prince would often crack a smile or chuckle which made Baekhyun fonder and a bit more attracted.

Their tete-a-tete is then followed by Chanyeol taking him on their bed. Baekhyun lets him have his way with him. He initially thought that the crown prince must have been curious or intrigued by their first sexual experience that he just wanted to explore more. However, what Baekhyun noticed is that the crown prince never tried anything new when they do it, he takes Baekhyun slow and careful, but the royal had an odd fixation of nuzzling against either side of Baekhyun's of the neck as if he is chasing after a scent as he pursues after his release.

Baekhyun then recalls one thing his mother told him once when he asked about two men with a baby that he saw when they were in the market. He saw that the baby was crying but immediately stopped when he was tucked away against one of the two men's side of the neck. His mother told him that a lot of babies feel safe when they do that, also that mommies and male mommies have a special smell around that area that calms babies. So he believes that the prince's fixation on his neck and need for intimacy with him is his way of finding security. That the crown prince is slowly imprinting or confiding himself on Baekhyun; his trust, his weaknesses, his pain, his being, and probably something more albeit unconsciously.

It all made sense to Baekhyun right then that the crown prince, no, Chanyeol is learning to trust him; a person battered and bruised by life. Baekhyun willingly accepted it, he was willing to form a bond with for them to heal together. Baekhyun still has unhealed wounds from the past, but he is coping better. He just hopes that the said royal would decide to keep him and, wistfully, only him.

As for the crown prince, he is currently before his father with his face down on the floor as a sign of respect in the throne room.

"What have you called me for? Your Majesty."

The emperor leans further back on his throne. "Well, I have heard from the elders that today is the day set by the elders for you to decide whether you would keep your partner during your coming of age ceremony. Which also reminds me why haven't I seen him at all?" He king inquisitively states.

Chanyeol has expected this question. "I am sorry, your Majesty but I had been busy during the day, and I did not want to disturb you during the night, so I was not able to do so."

Despite his son not being able to see it, the emperor quirks an eyebrow. "I see. Well, I just happened to pass by your quarters this midday and caught sight of your partner. He is indeed a beauty, are you planning on keeping him as your consort?"

Chanyeol grits his teeth and tenses under the cover of his robes. This is exactly why he is adamant of keeping Baekhyun in his quarters for the temporarily while he sorts himself out before making a decision. He knows that Baekhyun can effortlessly catch the attention of people, among the many people in the palace, his very own father would have to be the worse one. The emperor would surely take him as his own consort should he release Baekhyun. Chanyeol would never hand him over, he had come so far in getting to know him, and in a short period of time, he is reminded of something his mother once said.

/Chanyeol, always know that I love you. I know that you understand by now that there is no love between your father and me, but I do not regret having you, because you became my happiness. So, when you feel love and happiness at the same time, fight for it, fight for the person who can give it to you; just like what I have done for you despite how we are being treated inside the palace./

Those were some of the things he was reminded of when he cried out in Baekhyun's arms, and the more he spent time with him, the clearer it was that he has found and understood what his mother meant.

"I do plan to make him my consort, your Majesty."

"Oh... That's good then. Do that then, and I hope he gets pregnant soon with your first heir because I do have several people in mind for your other consorts so that you could start working on your other heirs and to strengthen our ties with other nations."

Chanyeol could detect the disappointment in the emperor's voice when he said he would keep Baekhyun. He doesn't plan to take other consorts, he knows that Baekhyun will be enough for him. He will not be like his father. So he rises to his feet and faces the king with determination.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry to inform you, but I do not plan on taking other consorts, not now, not ever. My current partner will be enough."

The emperor was really surprised by his son's act of defiance which definitely struck a nerve and hurt his pride.

"Chanyeol! This is absurd, you will need heirs and heirs born from consorts from our allies will strengthen our ties with them!" The emperor bellows.

"There is more than one way to keep put alliances strong, your majesty. As for heirs, my partner is enough to provide me with my heirs. Good day, your Majesty." Chanyeol responds confidently before turning heels out of the room. His defiance starts now.

The emperor was about to call out to him but stops as he could feel a sudden wave of pain from his chest, all he could do was clench his fist and grit his teeth. From then on, there was a cold war being waged between them.

Baekhyun was in the midst of preparing meals with the servants for his and the crown prince's dinner but was interrupted by the later entering the room from out of the blue. Baekhyun could tell that the later was upset, and that means dinner would have to wait. Ji-Eun, the middle-aged head servant of Chanyeol since he was a child, orders all of all servants to leave immediately, leaving the two alone. As soon as the servants were out, Baekhyun stands up and opens his arms and lets the crown prince crash against his smaller form, seeking comfort again on Beakhyun's neck.

"Baekhyun, please." He pleads.

Baekhyun sighs for he knows what it meant. He carefully guides them to lay on their bed and allows himself to relax as he lets Chanyeol undress them. He already learned to let the crown prince have his time before eventually telling him of his troubles. He was used to this by now but today feels different, the crown prince's touches were laced with the usual frustration but was also accompanied by desperation; still gentle nonetheless.

"C-can I kiss you, Baekhyun." The crown prince shyly asks with pleading eyes directly staring at him.

This was something they never did before during their intimate times, but Baekhyun does not really oppose it, so he nods and anticipates. As their lips meet, albeit shakily, it felt right. Inexperienced and gentle but lovely all the same.

After their lips touched, their eyes met having more depth to them, holding new found meaning within those orbs. Their bodies were bare and were skin to skin, but the meaning behind it was layers deep, waiting to be unravelled. 

"Baekhyun, I-I think I like you... this might not be the most opportune time to tell you this when I am at loggerheads with my father, but I would want to let you know because I plan on making you my consort. My only consort, but as promised, I will let you decide." Chanyeol says sincerely and nervously.

Baekhyun just smiles and cups the crown prince's face with his dainty hands for he had decided already. He was just waiting for the crown prince to give him a reason to stay, a perfect reason at that. 

"If I may be bold to say this, your Highness, you give an excellent reason for me to accept your offer because I think I like you too." Baekhyun courageously admits.

Chanyeol's almond eyes go wide, and his jaw goes slack at the response showing off his real age and self, far from his usual indifferent or stoic demeanour.

"R-really Baekhyun?"

"I told you before your Highness that the moment you chose me as your partner, my body was yours and along the way, whether you were conscious of it or not, you let yourself be vulnerable to me and have shown me the real you. Now, I too trust you enough to let you know that I think I like you too."

Chanyeol genuinely smiles in glee and relief. He dives in to give the smaller a kiss full of raw gratitude and appreciation.

"But, your Highness, if I would be your only consort, you would need something to strengthen your ties with other nations, and you would also need heirs, right?" Baekhyun states worriedly.

"It is alright, there is more than one way to keep our relationship with other nations strong without me taking in consorts and as for heirs; I know this too much to ask, but I cannot picture myself having heirs with anyone else but you. I already told you about the emperor, and I refuse to be like him. Although, our relationship did not start the way we wanted to and we still have a long way to go to really know each other, only if you are willing, would bear my heirs Baekhyun?" Chanyeol's voice laced with conviction and a subtle plea.

Baekhyun chuckles at the memory, he knew that time that their relationship was still new and that they were very young, but he guessed that he had fallen enough for the prince to say yes. Ten years later and here they are, still very much in love with him very much pregnant again with their eleventh child or eleventh set children. He was estimated to be 4 months along according to the royal doctor, and both are relatively healthy. Which means that Chanyeol is really extra doting, possessive, clingy and overprotective. 

Baekhyun was uncomfortable with it at first, but when he remembered what happened to Chanyeol's mother, he understood where his husband is coming from, his fears. It was like a switch for his husband every time he gets pregnant, and he has learned to understand and embrace it instead, besides they had a deal. Baekhyun resigned to let Chanyeol take care of him in every way he sees fit when they made the deal.

This deal and Chanyeol's dark but endearing side came out during the first few months after he was crowned the emperor after his father's death. He was struggling with his responsibilities, and the council of elders were constantly hovering around him; they would not pass up the opportunity to gain influence over Chanyeol since he was still young. Chanyeol also had to deal with his father's consorts and half-siblings who he decided to grant freedom and enough money to start a new life for he knows that they are not safe to have around the palace especially around him or Baekhyun.

Those were trying times, and Baekhyun did all that he could to help his husband, and he knows how thankful Chanyeol was for that. The only reprieve they had those days were when they are in their room, making love followed by cuddling as they bask in the afterglow of their activities and share whispers of sincere words of affection with the words 'I love you' yet to be said. With all the things going on, both eventually found out that Baekhyun was carrying their first child, most probably conceived during their first experience of intimacy. It was another thing to look forward to each night, after doing their lovemaking, the soon to be parents would lovingly rub and talk to the growing bump of Baekhyun's tummy.

However, Chanyeol's irritation because of the pressure from the elders was slowly reaching its boiling point when they brought along a princess from an ally to live in the palace with them without his permission and knowledge. He already made himself clear that he will not take any consort, but it seemed that the elders were adamant for him to work on another heir. To add to that, the emperor of the ally nation refused Chanyeol's proposals for other ways to maintain their alliance only to have her daughter, Song Hyorin, be his consort.

Chanyeol talked to Baekhyun about it, and Baekhyun was very understanding so Chanyeol announced that the said royal daughter could stay in the palace while he sorts things out with the latter's father, but she will not be a consort, just a guest. For a while, it worked, keeping the council of elders quiet except for their ally's leader but the straw that broke the camel's back was when Baekhyun was on a break at the royal garden after helping his husband, albeit with a light workload due to his growing belly.

He was resting against a tree by the edge of the pond when the guest princess, Hyorin, approached him. Baekhyun did not really like her because of the condescending looks she throws at him. It was a tense moment, then her real personality came out. She said that he liked Chanyeol from the time they met whenever there would be royal celebrations held in the imperial palace, despite herself being 3 years older than him, but Chanyeol never once paid attention to her.

The conversation stretched on as her words morphed into disgust, spite and malice towards Baekhyun, while the latter held his tongue for she was still the empire's guest and the daughter of a valuable ally. 

"Wouldn't it be bad if you had accidentally slipped and died or lost the baby?" She muttered menacingly. The next thing Baekhyun knew was being pushed into the cold waters of the pond.

When it happened, Chanyeol was there supposedly to join Baekhyun when he witnessed everything, he immediately dove in to save his husband who was, luckily, still conscious. As the guards seized the perpetrator, Chanyeol checked on his shaken husband, and when his Baekhyun groaned in pain at the sensation of a sudden jolt around his midsection, the coupled paled.

Chanyeol immediately summoned for the royal doctor while draping his extra robes over his spouse. With the privacy provided by the extra robes, he inspects further, and when he sees blotches of blood staining Baekhyun's undergarments around his bum, dread and anger took over. Even after when the doctor assured him that Baekhyun and the baby are fine, Baekhyun's body just went into shock.

Chanyeol was livid when he found out that the princess' father was involved and even more when some of the elders pinned some of the blame on Baekhyun. These elders claimed that Baekhyun did not want any competition for his child as an heir to the throne. Chanyeol had enough, he had to establish himself as the ruler, the leader, the authority if he wants to keep the throne and to keep his family safe.

On the very next day, Chanyeol launched a surprise attack against Hyorin's country. It was swift and efficient, their former ally was totally caught off guard. The young emperor also had the elders that pinned the blame on Baekhyun on the frontlines, you could say they never came back alive.

The annexation of an ally country shocked the whole empire and its allies, but it also left a clear message that Chanyeol means business when it comes to his empire and especially his family. He will no longer be pushed around. He had the elders that he had sent to battle replaced by younger but very reliable members and had the captive princess and his father publicly caned before they were banished out of their, now bigger, territory and their allies.

Baekhyun was shocked with the way Chanyeol handled the situation, but he knows that his near miscarriage struck a nerve within the emperor given his past. It didn't stop there, Chanyeol stopped getting intimate with him for fear that he might hurt him and their baby which continued on even after the birth of their firstborn. 

Chanyeol refused to touch Baekhyun and try for their second child, again, for fear that something might go wrong if they get pregnant again. It really put a strain on their relationship even if they were happy to have their firstborn, especially for Baekhyun. Baekhyun fell into depression for he felt as though he was incapable of giving Chanyeol what he wants and needs, also that if he did not get pregnant with more heirs, he would jeopardize Chanyeol's image and credibility to continue as the emperor.

Their internal struggle stretched on for weeks despite acting normally around others and their firstborn. It was Chanyeol who made the first move to reconcile them both for he hated Baekhyun beating himself over what happened and that is where the deal was agreed upon, that Chanyeol will be a bit more "extra" during Baekhyun's pregnancies. So they decided that when their firstborn would turn a year old, they would try for their second child.

Those have been the most trying times of their ten-year relationship which is why it took them a year, on their anniversary, to exchange their I love you's.

Baekhyun was then brought out of his dazed state when he hears the sliding doors slide open then close. He already knows who it was by the sounds of heavy clothes falling and heavy footsteps on the wooden floor, so he automatically scoots forward to make space behind him. It wasn't long before somebody slides in and situates themselves behind him. 

Once Chanyeol got comfortable behind Baekhyun, he gently pulls him back to let him rest on his bare chest and rest his hands on Baekhyun's stretched skin that houses his child or children. 

"Tired?" Chanyeol asks as he leaves kisses along his spouse's neck.

"Not really, now that I had a good soaking here for a good while." Baek responds as he tilts his head to give Chanyeol more room.

"Were these little guys being fuzzy?"

"What makes you think that I'm carrying more than one again?"

"Daddy instincts!" Chanyeol chirps.

Baekhyun snorts. "Sure, whatever daddy. Did you tuck in the rest of your kids to bed?"

"Of course! I am the best daddy, after all, right?" The emperor states proudly.

Baekhyun just hums in confirmation.

"So, can daddy get his reward for being the best daddy to the empire and especially his kids? Please?"

Who is Baekhyun to deny his very responsible husband? Plus, he needed to be taken care off because of the spike in his libido brought about by his pregnancy.

Baekhyun tilts his head to place a kiss under the ruler's jaw. "Yeah, I'd love to."

Chanyeol's eyes widen at the approval for he was honestly not expecting that the smaller would actually agree.

"Love, are you sure? I did take you already last night, and I thought I might have gone too rough on you; that is why you're this tired."

Baekhyun giggles. "We both know that that is a lie, you are never rough with me when I'm pregnant."

"I just don't want to hurt you and the babies. I sometimes think that I'm asking too much from you since I ask to bed you a lot of times and that I feel guilty because it might cause you to think that I only keep you because of it and having heirs. However, these are not true because I love you. I love you so much." Chanyeol mumbles against Baekhyun's nape.

Baekhyun releases a sigh as he reaches out behind him to caress the emperor's head because this is the insecure and scared Chanyeol, which is a side to his husband that pops up from time to time. After a short while, Baekhyun slowly stands on his two feet and turns to gather Chanyeol's legs in between his before sitting on his lap. 

"Chanyeol, look at me."

He does.

"Listen, I know that I can never get rid of this side of you because it is from a dark side of your past, but that is not your fault. I'm proud of you for telling me these things because I would gladly help you through it if I can't get rid of it. And if having sex with me is one way of doing it then so be it because I know how careful you are with me, 10 long years and not once have you hurt me intentionally, never raised your hand or voice when we have arguments. I have nothing more to ask but for you to let me carry part of your burdens. You know why I don't ask you to pull out after we make love?"

Chanyeol shakes his head. He had been curious about it for a while, but Baekhyun never told him why - well it is not that he opposes it, he actually loves it."

"Well, it is assurance - assurance that after a night of love I would still be with you the next morning. In love with you all the same as yesterday and maybe even more. Connected physically, figuratively and emotionally -  too in love to leave."

"You are the father of the empire and the father to my children; as your spouse and as the person who loves you the most, let me take care of you too. Plus, 10 children and a few more in progress who took after you a lot by the way."

Chanyeol looked deep into his spouses eyes-fond, endearing and sincere. He pulls the man on his lap in a careful but affectionate hug.

"Only the gods know how much I'm so thankful and so I love I am with you. You have turned my life around, I could have not imagined what my life would be had I not chosen you that night ten years ago. Thank you so much Baekhyun. I love you."

Chanyeol emphasizes his point by engaging them both into liplock which soon ignites their arousal. Soon Baekhyun is lying on the emperor's discarded robes by the end of the hot spring with the said emperor in between his spread legs licking and sucking on the smaller's puckered hole as he waits for the slick to ooze out. They're far from being awkward with each other at this point, so it did not matter that Baekhyun is spread and moaning shamelessly being eaten out by his spouse who is currently submerged partly in the hot spring.

Once Chanyeol could feel the viscous fluid touch his tongue and lips, he knows that Baekhyun is ready. He lifts himself up out of the hot water and gathers Baekhyun in his arms to lay them on the bed of the resting area. Beautiful in body and heart, devoted and in love with him and so is he, so much.

Chanyeol takes his time worshiping and confessing his love for his beloved. He litters Baekhyun's body with searing kisses, igniting every nerve in his body. A well-executed choreography of their bodies formed over the years of bliss. Each touch, each kiss, each moan and grunt is a dialogue -  a wordless confession of their love.

Chanyeol fixates his attention to the smaller's once fit belly, now filled out with stubborn fat and stretch marks from all of Baek's pregnancies. Baekhyun used to hate them and was insecure for a time, but Chanyeol reassured him that these are the evidence that their love bore fruit. He once confessed to Baekhyun that he loves seeing them, that it arouses him more and that it makes him more beautiful in his eyes.

Then, he moves his attention to Baekhyun's own arousal, tugging back the foreskin before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it vigorously. All Baekhyun was to wantonly moan at the attention he is getting, to Chanyeol, it doesn't matter; it will always be about Baekhyun, the ruler of his heart.

Having deemed it enough of foreplay for the night, Chanyeol sits on his haunches as he pulls back his own foreskin to align his shaft against the soaked rim of his beloved and when their eyes meet, no words needed as Chanyeol carefully pushes in, making them one again. As Baekhyun whimpers from the stretch, he is soon distracted by the emperor's lips and soon enough he gasps as Chanyeol starts to thrust into him slow and deep. Giving birth to 10 kids made it easy for him to adjust when his walls are being stretched, but Chanyeol's body also matured and does still fill him up nicely.

As Chanyeol picks up the pace, so does Baekhyun's moans. He is well aware that some of the head servants were just outside, but he could not care less for it is not a secret that he makes love to his husband a lot. Diverting his attention to sucking on Baekhyun's slightly swollen nipples, tasting the sweet taste of his spouse's milk that also nourishes his children making the smaller man moan louder and grip on his locks. 

As minute tick by, Chanyeol could tell that he and Baekhyun are approaching their climax, so he grabs the pregnant man's left leg maneuvers him to lay on his side without pulling out and move to lay behind him. This usually the position they make love when Baekhyun is in his later months of pregnancy for it is less strenuous for him.

Then Chanyeol uses his left leg to lift Baekhyun's on left leg so he can thrust into him easier and drapes an arm across the swollen midsection to reach for the other's cock and stroke him to completion following suit, releasing his seeds deep inside. Moments pass before Chanyeol stops thrusting once his down from his high and as a routine, he slowly pulls out and inspects Baekhyun's hole for any sign of tearing or blood. A task he imposed to make sure his husband and children are safe after the near miscarriage years ago. 

With only seeing Baek's hole clenching around nothing and his cum dripping out of it for a great while he carefully moves back to his previous position and pushes his length ever so carefully to make them one again. It was not long before he could tell that Baekhyun has succumbed to sleep and as for him, he revels at the moment all the while rubbing Baek's rounded belly soothingly.

He remembers finding an ancient scroll a few days ago. It was about the coming of age ceremony and that the emperor who came up with it had a different way of doing it. An heir to the throne must find a suitable partner by the age of eighteen, fall in love and court him or her. An emperor must be in love, it should not matter who, but both they should be in love, for a person who knows how to love knows how to treasure something or someone like he should treasure the empire. This noble meaning somehow got twisted as years passed by selfish rulers and greedy council folk.

It was then called the Rule of Love. Chanyeol would see to it that his descendants will adhere to it. He and Baekhyun shall be the last victim or were they really a victim? To an extent, maybe but they were lucky. Perhaps, it was a new rule of love, without it he might have turned out to be far worse than his father or Baekhyun might have not stayed nor loved him truly. 

Spontaneously they fell, arbitrarily acted on it, and equally kept it steady and stronger than ever. Such is the rule of love, equivocal only less cryptic to those who have genuinely felt it.

To rule, then crown prince, now emperor Park Chanyeol had to fall in love, and he did. Madly in love, might I say, with none other than Park-Byun Baekhyun. "Park" the family name of Chanyeol's late mother.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for taking the time to read! I know this chapter sounded a bit rushed but I still hope you enjoyed. I purposely did not give much details about the other characters because I wanted to center around C and B. Also, don't quote me on the historical events or situations in this fic because this is a fictional story. Some might be true, some might not be like rites to manhood, there are still being done but in different ways depending on the culture. As for my version of mpreg, I have an unfinished fic that should explain part of how I imagine it to be for men. 
> 
> Anyway, I really loved this fic so I set aside my other works. Take the time to read my other works if you enjoyed this one and I would really appreciate it if you let me know your thoughts with your comments. (^ ^)


	4. Bonus: Rule to Forevers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forevers are hard to come by, but Chanyeol and Baekhyun found theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everybody!
> 
> I'm sorry for the long wait and thank you for your patience, but here it is. Finally! But don't expect too much and please ignore my grammatical mistakes. 
> 
> Again, thank you to all those who upvoted, commented, and subscribed. I really appreciate it. Enjoy!

It was quiet that noon in the throne room, save for the hushed murmurs among the palace servants fuzzing over dinner preparations and the royal heirs. For today, Chanyeol is about to arrive home from a three months long trip to neighbouring countries for diplomatic purposes and another trip along the communities along the outskirts of the empire to make sure his people are doing fine.

It was hard for Chanyeol, now aged 30, to go because it had been only a few months since his 15th child was born. Yes, Baekhyun gave birth to twins again when they were 26. He has never been this away from his family before especially that most of his children were still young; his oldest child is only 14. He wasn't worried about who will look after them because he has faith in his husband and that they have servants who could assist but because he did not want to miss out on their milestones. He did not want to miss out on being a father to them.

Even with these, his loving husband soothed all his worries away. So he went with a lighter feeling in his chest but with the promise of coming back soon to his family.

As the moments pass in the throne room, the younger royal heirs are starting to get restless, so Jiuen and other servants were calming them down because Baekhyun is currently busy feeding the "maknae." It was certainly hard having children in succession, but someway, somehow Baekhyun was able to pull through. It was among one of many things that gained the respect of many people in and outside the palace. 

As for their children were definitely theirs because they take a lot from both parents. Stubborn, lively, friendly, kind and the like. They have well-rounded personalities that make it easy for people to like them. Another trait they pick up from their parents is what Jieun refers to as "the puppy pout," which is a lethal weapon they learned to use to have their way. Chanyeol puts most of the blame on Baek because he uses it a lot when he is pregnant. People lucky enough to have seen their children would immediately agree that they will grow up to be good-hearted and definitely good-looking too.

The sound of footsteps silences the room, and soon enough the door slides open and everyone in the room bows except for the younger royal heirs (they're too young to understand) and of course Baekhyun. Never in the empire's history has it been allowed that a consort or even an empress does not bow to the emperor, but Chanyeol disregarded that rule only for Baekhyun for he says "He rules your emperor's heart. Thus, he rules over everything that the emperor has," which means that Baekhyun is the actual head of the empire.

With the people in the room bowing down, Chanyeol makes contact with his spouse who gives him a warm and welcoming smile which he lovingly returns. He breaks eye contact and orders everyone to be at ease, and soon enough he goes down on his knees to catch his children running towards him. It was an endearing sight to see their leader just be a father to his kids and not an emperor. Some servants had to hide their tears of joy at the spectacle before them. 

As their children settled down, he asks them to take their seats at the makeshift dinner table in the middle of the throne room as he proceeds to the head of the table to join his husband and youngest heir.

"I missed you, my love." He says as gives a chaste kiss against his better half's lips.

"I have missed you too, your majesty." He smiles back.

They both know that this is not the time for them to catch up and talk for this is about their children. So Chanyeol indulges himself with talking to his children over dinner. It was always a joyous affair during meal time in the palace with the royal heirs sharing stories of their day and their adventures.  Now, that their father is back, they have several month's worths of stories to tell. Good thing that Chanyeol decided not to work for several days to catch up with his family. Servants around would giggle among themselves as they watch fondly over the royal family especially Jieun who had witnessed them all grow like a foster mother.

It was another endearing sight to see the emperor send his children off to bed individually. Chanyeol would wrestle, tickle or read them stories then give them a good night kiss with Baekhyun. It was during these moments that Baekhyun falls all the more in love with him. Chanyeol, the father of the empire, just being a father to his children. Baekhyun could not have asked for a better man to father his children.  
\------------------------------  
Deep into the night, Chanyeol walks quietly through the halls back to their room after lulling his youngest child to sleep after the said "maknae" interrupted him and his husband's lovemaking session.

He was moping because he is already expecting his husband to have fallen asleep by the time he got back but, surprisingly, he wasn't. Baekhyun was wide awake and seemed to be lost in his thoughts and unbothered by his current disposition. Baekhyun's legs were spread apart, his puffy and soaked hole for all the world to see. It does not help that his cum is oozing out of it and dripping down into the sheets. It was seriously reigniting Chanyeol's unsated libido he held back for months since he had been away.

It was one of the things he had trouble with while being away from his husband. More than that, he still had his anxiety attacks at times, so Baekhyun came up with a brilliant idea. He had Chanyeol bring along several of his robes that had his scent.

So now that he has his husband back, he'll take what he can get, especially that they have decided that the child to be conceived would be their last child for now. They have decided this since their already in their 30's and that Baekhyun should have a break in carrying and birthing their children. They can have a few more when most of their children grow of age and Baekhyun would have his well-earned recuperation. It was timely, because their royal doctor, Yixing was able to concoct a kind of medicine that Baekhyun can take before coitus that prevents him from getting pregnant. They had tested it the night before Chanyeol left months ago and it proved to be effective.

By the looks of it, their rounds of baby and lovemaking is still on. Chanyeol slowly hovers over Baekhyun and starts to kiss him all over his face.

"What is troubling you, my love?" Chanyeol asks worriedly.

Baekhyun sighs and then smiles back at him.

"It is nothing. I was just thinking back again from when we met and how we got to where we are now." He cranes his neck to kiss his frowning husband.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything."

"I am certain. I am just overwhelmingly happy to have you and our children. I still cannot believe that I could have so many at my age."

Chanyeol chuckles fondly.

"What can you expect when I am so in love with you. What I cannot believe is how can you put up with a man like me and even to go as far as bear me many children."

"How could I not when you make it easy for me to love you, it is as easy as breathing. Are not tired of me yet? I am not as youthful as I used to be and the same goes for my body."

Chanyeol sighs.

"I told you, I will have no one but you, love. All the love I could ever want and need came from you. Rulers look out for everyone in their domain by responsibility and by passion; in turn, their constituents also serve him by the same principles. However, nothing can compare to how two who are in love care for each other and that is how we are Baekhyun. Sixteen cycles of seasons have passed and yet your promise of loving me all the same, if not more each day still stands strong."

Baekhyun smiles.

"I have always felt your love too, Chanyeol. Thank you for entrusting it to me."

Chanyeol leans in to give a kiss on Baekhyun's forehead.

"Always, my love. Now, enough of these ugly thoughts because these are all nonsense. Your body is but a shell of who you are love; I fell in love with all of you. This shell of yours will age with mine, but the reason why I dedicated myself to you will be the same. So, while we're still young, let us enjoy the youth of our bodies before they start aching."

A kiss on each fluttering eyes.

"These are the eyes that saw through my facade and have seen the beauty that remained in me. These are the eyes that I get the privilege to stare into every waking hour of my days that mirrors the love I have for the person it belongs to."

A gentle nip on each cherry red ear.

"These are the ears that have willingly listened to my pains over the years and understood them. These are the ears that listened intently on how my heart beats crazily in my chest only for the person who holds it."

A kiss on the nose.

"This cute button nose just so happens to breathe the same air as I do every single day of my life."

A kiss on the lips which brings a smile on Baekhyun's already flushed face.

"These very lips always taste of home whenever mine is pressed against it. It also magically heals mine and my children's pains."

A gentle suck on Baekhyuns neck.

"This is my refuge when I fell vulnerable; when I am reminded of my past."

A kiss on the chest.

"Inside here is the heart that also beats only for me."

A wet suck on the swollen tits that cause Baekhyun to arch on the bed.

"These nourishes my children, and it also nourishes my dirtiest of thoughts."

When Chanyeol got to slide down to Baekhyun's tummy that is littered with stretch marks and is filled out by stubborn fat, he could feel the other stiffen probably by insecurity. He kisses it for a fleeting moment which relaxes the other.

"This housed my children, the proof of what our love brought about. I could only imagine all that it had to endure to have my children grow and be born healthy."

Chanyeol chuckles fondly as he moves further down and comes to Baekhyun's genitals. He strokes it causing his husband to squirm and mewl.

"This precious thing allows me to pleasure and show my husband how much I love him during nights of seemingly endless loving."

Chanyeol then lifts Baekhyun's thighs further apart to expose the puffy and soaked rim clenching around nothing. He moves his face closer proceeds to kiss, lick, suck on it in succession as the smaller could only moan wantonly from the obscene feeling and sight. Who else would be willing to eat your ass out that's leaking with their partner's semen than someone who is crazily in love you? Baekhyun knows that because he is just as insanely in love with his man.

"This beautiful rose here that I have had the privilege to deflower allows me to be one with my beloved during our intimate moments and it allowed me to create and welcome my children into the world. During the births of our children, how I could only wish I could take the pain away during those times."

Chanyeol raises himself with apologetic eyes. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through it than most people for my sake."

Baekhyun shakes his head.

"No, I told you that I love having your children. As you have said, they are the fruits of our love. I might feel insecure about my body at times, but I never regretted carrying them."

"Thank you, my love. Thank the gods! I have been so blessed." 

Chanyeol says fondly as Baekhyun cradles his face in his hands.

"Please... Chanyeol..." Baekhyun starts breathlessly as he gets all choked up in his emotions and his arousal.

And Chanyeol would never deny his beloved anything, so he straightens himself up and strokes his shaft before he aligns it to the smaller's rim. Once he gets the other's approval, he ever so carefully pushes himself into Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol starts to set the pace as Baekhyun was already stretched earlier. He was in a trance as he stares shamelessly at his husband's pleasured face and his cock rocking in out of the other's hole because his husband always deserves to be happy and be cherished. It invigorates him that he's the only one to have touched such ethereal person in body and heart. He slots his larger hands with his beloved's long and dainty ones.

"These hands that held me and heart ever so carefully throughout these years. Always gentle and soothing."

Baekhyun stares with lidded eyes as Chanyeol sucks on each digit which further adds to his arousal as evident by more slick oozing out from where they are connected.

"Chan..." Baekhyun stutters breathlessly which Chanyeol knows is a sign that the smaller is nearing his climax as he could also feel that the walls around his cock are starting to contract. He picks up the pace of his thrusts and reaches for the other's cock to bring his to completion.

A couple of strong thrusts and a few strokes finally brings Baekhyun to his climax. More cum stains his torso and more slick stains the sheets, it was a beautiful sight if you ask Chanyeol, but he knows that his little one is tired and his legs must aching from the prolonged spread position, so he gracefully flips them over without pulling out. He could feel Baekhyun's body relaxing so he took it as his queue to reach for his own climax which did not take long; with a few deep thrusts, he fills his husband again.

Baekhyun releases a sigh at the sensation of being filled by his lover. He basks in the warmth of his husband's seeds mixing in his womb.

Moments passed as they lay there enjoying the post-coitus bliss with one of Chanyeol's hands soothing the smaller's back and the other gently massaging the abused rim that is still engulfing his cock.

"We made it work, Chanyeol." Baekhyun suddenly murmurs against the taller's chest.

Chanyeol chuckles fondly as a response. "We surely did, my love. Sixteen happy years being in love, 15 lovely kids and more exciting years together ahead of us. It is a great life that not many get to live."

"Thank you, Chanyeol."

"For what, my love."

"For choosing me back then, for loving me, for giving me a home, for giving a family, for giving me my own children, for everything," Baekhyun says as looks him in the eyes from where he was rested.

Chanyeol smiles and bends down to kiss him in the forehead.

"I would gladly do it all over again in every life, be your first everything as you would be mine, but I would want to court you first properly."

"Really?"

"I promise, my love. Countless Springs, Summers, Falls, and Winters may pass, my soul will wait for you, search for you and will fall for you, just you."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
The year 2019.

On a secluded beach on the east coast of South Korea, two naked teenagers are tangled under a thin blanket as they recover from their first sexual experience as they watch the sunset on the horizon.

"Baek, here. Take this." Chanyeol says as he cradles Baekhyun against his chest all the while assisting him in taking a contraceptive pill and water."

"Thank you."

"D-did I hurt you?"

Baek chuckles. "You didn't purposely. It's normal to hurt down there, Chanyeol. It's my first."

"I'm sor..."

"Don't say it. It's normal. I'm just happy that you confessed and courted me first though before we did this."

Chanyeol stared at him for a moment. He looked beautiful, glowing actually and it was all the more emphasized by the headlights from his yellow 70's Mustang (because Baekhyun loved the colour yellow). 

"I told you Baek that I was serious. I love you and not just wanting to get into your pants; that's why I wanted you to be my first too."

Baekhyun giggles. "I can't believe that I lost my virginity to my dumbest childhood friend/best friend/boyfriend and that he lost his to me. It's crazy."

"You could say that I had started courting you since we met at five years old."

They laugh.

"Remember the Parks in history class?" Chanyeol says out of the blue.

"The royal family with an insane number of kids and they were the last to practice that barbaric rite of initiation to the throne? What about it?"

"Well, after the class I was so intrigued by their story. I tried to read more about them despite the limited records about them, and I found out that in the later years of their lives, the emperor wrote that his soul is bound to meet his consort again after he passes."

"So, what is your point?"

"Remember what my mom said? She said that she named me after that emperor because he is part of our ancestry. So, when I heard about them again in history class, I couldn't help but think that maybe I am him in this life and that you are..."

"... his beloved consort," Baekhyun adds.

It was silent for a while and the taller fears that Baek might think that it was crazy.

"You know what? Forget about it; it sounds too crazy to be..."

"No, you're right. You have a point. I'm not one to easily believe but what you're saying feels right to me. I too was intrigued by that part of our history; I just never mentioned it. However, let's not dwell on it too much. Whether we are them now or not, I love you, and that is certain. I wouldn't have let us get to this point if I knew that what we felt was not enough." Baek interrupts.

Chanyeol smiles and kisses him. "You're right. Thank you, and I love you too, so much."

Baekhyun giggles. "But, if we happened to be them, would you want to have as many kids like them?"

Chanyeol guffaws.

"Kidding!"

"Wha- No. I mean... you'd want to have kids with me. My kids?"

Baek blushes. "Well, not right now, we're still students. Maybe after we get a stable job and a house?"

"Wha- I... you're s-seriously considering me as a... a husband?"

"That depends, do you love me as I do to consider you to becoming my future husband and future father of my kids?"

"Of course! Damn. Wow... Thank you! I love you so much!"

"Remember one of the lines of emperor Park,

It's natural, like how you know that spring has come when flowers bloom, summer when days are warmer, fall when leaves start to fall, and winter when snow blankets the ground. These seasons may arrive early, late or at the right time but whatever the circumstances are, these seasons always happens. You will see, smell, hear, taste, and most especially feel it.

It's natural. You will know if he is the one. You will see, smell, hear, taste, and most especially feel it. Such is love when it is found; it is the start to Forevers. My Forevers started in the worst of circumstances in my life, but it came nonetheless, and I just knew that he was the start to it."

\- End -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... done! Thank you again for all the love you've shown for this fic. Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Most importantly,   
> Congratulations to Chanyeol for his hard work on his single SSFW! Let's keep supporting our boys! And, a Happy Happy Birthday to our precious Baekhyun!!! We love you! (Just as much as Chanyeol does XD.)
> 
> P.S. We'll miss you too, Minseok!

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
